detective_comics_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
81 Vol 1 3
Other Characters: * Sorabek * G.E. Grayson * John Trembol * Edith Trembol Items: * Bravoth-Nox's Darkseid Armor * 81's Space Pod |Synopsis1 = Brandon, shocked, looked at the eight symbol on the pod. Before hearing the voice from his hallucinations behind him. "Brandon," The voice says. Brandon turns around to see a black figure with red eyes appear towering him. Brandon, shocked, almost falls to the ground. "Who are you?" Brandon asks. "Can anyone see you?!" "My name is Darkseid and no. No one can see me other than you," Darkseid explains. "Who are you? I know your name is Darkseid and all but... How are you here?" Brandon asks. "In the pod, there's a codex of DNA. I created it so my conscious could be connected to yours," Darkseid explained. "So that's how you found me? But why do you need me?" Brandon asks. "Who am I?" Darkseid walks to a port in the pod. "You were created, with the DNA of human-hybrid and a kryptonian. You were created to serve as a... anti-hero. Corruption lies within this earth and inside this port, will begin a new era for you, Brandon, unlike your mother..." Both of them look at the pod's attachment broken. Brandon and Darkseid, looking down at the port. He grabs the clip of it and opens the port, revealing black armor that is glowing red symbols. He grabbed the helmet and looked at it before grabbing the armor and grey bodysuit and putting them on the table near the pod. The grey bodysuit is silk in feel but muscular in appearance. "Pick up the helmet and look on the right side of it," Darkseid said. Brandon picked up and looked at the helmet on the right side of it. He saw a red outlined rectangle and pressed it, revealing an empty rectangle port. "Go to the pod and open it. There will be two buttons near the symbol. Press the red button on the left and then press the blue button on the right," Darkseid explained. Brandon walked to the pod and ended up finding the three colored buttons on the pressed the red button first before pressing the blue button after, revealing another rectangle port with a rectangle white and red glowing cartridge. Brandon picked up the cartridge with a small struggle, causing Darkseid to disappear into a fading mist. Brandon carries the helmet and places the cartridge inside helmet's port. Brandon then wears, causing him to hear Darkseid's voice. "Darkseid?" Brandon says in his robotic-like voice from his helmet. "Put on the armor," Darkseid says. Brandon takes off the helmet and looks at the rest of the armor. (3:55 AM) Brandon is wearing the armor and is in an open field in the dark. He looks up at the moon. "You said I was kryptonian. Like Superman" Brandon explains. "Yes, Kryptonian. You are like Superman. Strong, powerful... invulnerable," Darkseid explains. "Does that mean I can fly?" Brandon asks. "Yes but practice is required" Darkseid explains. "So...? What do I do?" Brandon asks. "Do I just..?" "Yes. Fly" Darkseid replies. Brandon takes a deep breath. He slightly moves his open hands away from him, he closes his eyes and begins to move up to float. Brandon opens his eyes and looks down, chuckling a bit nervously. "Holy shit. I'm flying, I'm actually-" Brandon says before he begins to fall down, landing on the ground. "Ow. If I'm invincible - why did that hurt?" (5:00 AM) Brandon is walking back home. As he goes to the front door, he hears the door open and admittedly disappears before G.E. could see Brandon. G.E. and Ingrid share a kiss before he leaves inside his car. Ingrid goes back inside and locks the door. Brandon then peeks through the side of the house. Heavily breathing and holding his chest. "Holy shit, that scared me. I definitely can't go through the front now" Brandon says. He walks to the front of the house before thinking of an idea. Brandon is floating as his palms are aiming at the ground Iron-Man style. Brandon is breathing heavily as he hovers off the ground. "Okay, okay..." Brandon whispers to himself. He moves to the window and opens it. He slowly moves in the window and manages to enter into the bedroom. He then hears walking towards his room and uses his super-speed to quickly lock his door. "Brandon? Brandon, are you okay?" Ingrid asks as she tries opening the door. "Yeah. I'm okay, mom! I'm just getting dressed!" Brandon yells. "Okay, I'll be making breakfest!" Ingrid replies. "Okay, mom. Just let me get ready!" Brandon yells. Ingrid leaves and heads downstairs. Brandon takes a deep breath before touching his ears in realization. "How did I manage to do that?" Brandon questions himself before unlocking his door. (Morning) Q is standing outside along with Brandon carrying his backpack in a open grass field. "So you're telling me, you're kryptonian. Like Superman?" Q asks "Mhm," Brandon replies. "And you found out that you're from a planet that was sent to be an... anti-hero?" "Mhm" "Huh. That's weird honestly, not going to lie" Q replied "I'm suprised. I mean, it would be weird if I randomly came into your room and told you I was kryptonian. Better if I explain it to you outside" Brandon explained. "You're not wrong" Q replied. "So, what do you want to show me?" Brandon sat down his backpack to reveal the armor and bodysuit. He put's on the body as Q stares in pure confusion. "Uh, brandon...?" Q says as Brandon fully put's it on. He then pulls out the armor and wears it excluding his helmet. "You look badass" "Thanks. Found it from the pod that I was transported from," Brandon explains. Brandon walked a distance from where Q is and standed in a empty, open grass field. "What are you going to do?!" Q yelled out. Brandon croutch with his feet and one hand. He bended his head down before his eyes turn red, similar to anger and disappeared by flying into the air quickly. Q looked up to see nothing. She then heard an entire swoop of trees clashing into each other, causing Q to roll down the grass hill that lead to Brandon's spot. She got up, see that Brandon was flying inside the clouds with his hands on his sides. Brandon then proceeded to fly to the city of Metropolis. He looked down at the cars below him before he blasted into the sky, spinning while he does it. Brandon looked below him to see the city above him. "Beauitful," Brandon said as he liments over the city. "What's beauitful about this city?" Darkseid's voice asks. "Simply, the view. It's just... something I haven't seen in a long time," Brandon explains. "Your purpose" "My purpose?" Brandon confusing replied. "To be an anti-hero," Darkseid explained. "We... don't have limits. Unlike the Justice League" Brandon then looked at his hands, getting flashes of Wiz and many dark experiences from high school along with the sound of teens laughing. His eyes turned red with anger as they simply beamed. Two parents are looking at Wiz's grave. The husband, in a tuxedo, hugs his wife that in styled animal clothing. Her eyes looking red due to her crying over her son. They both start walking away into their car as Brandon is watching them from a high distance. They manage to get inside the backseats of the car and the wife begins to cry along the husband sorrowly hugging her within. The wife temporarily stopped crying as she hear a large wooshing near her car. "John... What was that?" The woman asked. "I don't know, Edith" The man exclaimed. The car began to shake, causing John to hold on to his wife and a bar near the window of the car seat along with the driver holding on in the front seat before ruptly stopping. Edith is hyperventaling in fear as John looks around the car. Then suddenly, they hear a mechanical noise before seeing that the car is being lifted in the air. Brandon, holding the car, begins to lift it above himself as the wife screams inside the car itself. Brandon looked at the large forest that is near the cemetary, hestitating, he then looks in the distance to see a car heading to his direction. Without an option, he proceed to throw the car within the woods. The car crashing and causing multiple birds fly away and trees to cause dust due to them falling or getting damaged from the car. Brandon flies away from where he threw it and quickly flew away before the car could get closer. }} Category:Bravoth-Nox (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:Q (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:Uxas (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:Sorabek (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:Gary Edith Grayson (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:Smallville (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:Metropolis (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:John Trembol (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:Edith Trembol (Earth-520)/Appearances